


A Desired Pair of Wings

by Lyrisvox



Series: 100 Prompts Series [4]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ballroom Dancing, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrisvox/pseuds/Lyrisvox
Summary: When Cedric unwittingly plays a prank at the royal family's Valentine's Ball it leads to the discovery that his unrequited love might not be so unrequited after all.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First
Series: 100 Prompts Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/326114
Kudos: 89





	A Desired Pair of Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, this is the 4th work in my 100 prompts series. The prompt this time was a love potion. The characters in this story are aged up from the show with Sofia being in her early/mid twenties and Cedric being in his late thirties/ early forties. It's a bit sweeter than my usual fare but I felt the tone was right for this pairing. I hope you all enjoy and as always I love to hear your thoughts.

Cedric checked over the scroll his mother had sent over for the hundredth time. King Roland’s famous Valentine’s ball was tonight and his mother had lent him her recipe for “True Love Punch.” He wanted it to be perfect. The years had tempered the nerves King Roland brought out in him, but he always wanted to put his best foot forward as Royal Sorcerer. The magnificent peony pink concoction bubbled away in the cauldron. It would need to simmer for a while longer and then he would cast a freezing spell to chill it to the perfect temperature before he brought it down.

With nothing left to do for the punch Cedric turned to look at his outfit for the ball. He had bought himself a sleek robe of midnight blue, paired with a dove gray vest and a pale blue undershirt. His pale blue satin bow tie matched the undershirt and contrasted nicely with his dark eyes. His breeches and hose were black. Black fingerless gloves and a shiny new pair of shoes completed the ensemble. He ran his hands over the robe, the velvet mossy-soft under his fingers. He usually wore his regular sorcerer robes to all official royal events but Princess Sofia had suggested he try something new and surprise everyone. Thinking about the Princess made his stomach do an uncomfortable little flip and sent his hands trembling. Cedric flexed his hands and reigned himself in sharply. He was not going to allow himself to be affected like that. Sensing his tumult, Wormwood landed on his shoulder and gave his earlobe an affectionate nip.

“Oh Wormy, I’m a fool aren’t I?” Cedric lamented softly.

The raven squawked chidingly in reply.

A playful knock on the tower’s wooden door brought Cedric out of his melancholy. _Speak of the devil._ He turned abruptly, jostling Wormwood off his shoulder as he smoothed his hands down the front of his robe.

“Come in,” he called.

Princess Sofia swept into his room. “Mister Cedric what is that delicious smell?”

She must have been with the horses for she wore her purple shadbelly coat and white riding breeches which clung to her thighs. She took his breath away. It still unnerved him that the years had changed her from a playful, talented, if somewhat annoying, young girl into an unusually lovely, daring, kind woman. He’d heard around the castle that she had returned from her diplomatic trip to Avalor but he hadn’t seen her till now. His chest tightened, and though he knew he was staring he was powerless to turn away. He still hadn’t answered her question and she turned her blue eyes to him and caught him. He turned away and stuttered out, “Wh-what did you say?”

She spotted his cauldron and glided toward it, leaning over to inhale deeply. “Oh my word, I caught a whiff of this heavenly stuff from down the hall and I had to come see what you were up to.”

“Oh, that... it’s a punch recipe I got from my mother, for the Valentine’s ball tonight.”

“Well if it tastes even half as good as it smells we are all in for a special treat.”

Cedric moved back to his apothecary table and began to organize his bottles and sachets, desperate for something to do with his hands. He made no effort to engage Princess Sofia but it didn’t seem to bother her. She moved about his room, touching this and that, humming softly to herself. Cedric had learned long ago that she would not be put off by his stoicism and even when she was younger and more obtrusive he’d found himself ashamed when he met her curiosity with cruelness. After reacquainting herself with his work room Sofia came to stand next to him, close enough that he felt her body heat through his robes. 

“You are coming to the ball tonight aren’t you Mister Cedric?” Sofia asked.

Cedric schooled his features into an impassive mask, “I’ll make an appearance, of course.” 

“Wonderful. I was hoping you’d save the first dance for me?” 

Cedric’s heart stuttered and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked up at him and he thought he caught a flash of hopefulness in her crystal blue eyes.

“Princess, I’m not much of a dancer.”

She caught his hands where they fiddled with a jar of salve and turned him toward her. “I’ve told you to call me Sofia.” 

She pulled him away from the table to the center of the room, her body swaying in time with her soft humming as she tried to coax him into moving with her. 

“I’ve seen you dance beautifully. Why last year at your parents’ anniversary party you put all of us to shame,” Sofia said

Cedric flushed. “Yes, well, a bonfire reel is a far cry from a ballroom dance.”

“The two are not so different, music connecting emotion to the movement of your body.”

Cedric allowed her to turn him about the room. She was only a few inches shorter than him now and it disconcerted him to have her so close. He couldn’t keep himself from staring into her beautiful, open face without wanting more. He wanted to touch her, trace his fingers down the soft curve of her jaw. To lean forward and press his lips to hers and then follow suit with his body until the two of them were melded together from nose to knees. He knew it could never be more than a fantasy. She wasn’t for him. Even though growing into a smart, caring, vivacious woman hadn’t erased her soft spot for him, she was still a princess and he was only a sorcerer who was sixteen years her senior. Cedric sighed and gently pulled his hands away, shoving them into the pockets of his robes. She must have sensed what was coming.

“Please, Mister Cedric.”

Her plea clutched at his heart. 

“You know I can’t deny you. I will save as many dances for you as you would like Princess,” he acquiesced.

Her lips curved up in a brilliant smile and she swayed forward, very gently setting her hand on his chest. Cedric’s pulse raced in response to the half exhilarated, half terrified knowledge that she was going to kiss him. She did, her petal soft lips brushing his cheek before she slipped away, headed for the door.

“Thank you. Now I have to go get ready, Father said the guests will start arriving before too long. I’ll see you in the ballroom.”

With that she swept out, the wooden door thudding behind her. Cedric exhaled heavily. No matter how he tried he couldn’t steel himself against her. Sofia had always been physically demonstrative, her touch freely given to those she cared for, but every time she took his hand, or threw her arms around him in a hug, or kissed his cheek, it added fuel to the fire inside that he was desperate to keep under control.

Cedric thrust away his confusion over Sofia and turned his mind back to his work. He would have to tread lightly with her at the ball tonight but if he was careful, he could let himself enjoy it.

A couple hours later Cedric was dressed in his finery, standing by the table that held the punch and a mouthwatering array of hors d’oeuvres and ingeniously crafted desserts, absently greeting the guests who came to sample the treats. His eyes were glued to the staircase that led into the ballroom. So far King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Prince James had all arrived but Princesses Amber and Sofia were almost unfashionably late. The flow of guests arriving had dwindled to a mere trickle and the press of people in the ballroom made Cedric want to find a nice dark corner to melt into. He was never comfortable at large parties like this. Still, his position was an important one, so at least for now he must stand here with his lips plastered in a polite smile.

The one bright spot of the night so far was that his punch was a big hit. Everyone who tasted it, raved about it. Cedric had spent so much time brooding about Sofia that he hadn’t even had a chance to give it a quick taste before serving it, but he hoped there would be enough for him to have a glass later.

A murmur came from the crowd and Cedric looked up, time stopping as his eyes lit on Sofia. She slowly came down the stairs with Princess Amber and Cedric gripped the edge of the table to steady himself. She wore a breathtaking ball gown. The bodice was a sheer lavender with gold and royal purple butterflies and flowers beaded on it, the straps off the shoulder revealing a generous expanse of her perfect pale chest and shoulders adorned by her amulet. The beading dripped down onto a skirt of lavender tulle that trailed behind her as she moved. Her hair was braided with pearls and amethysts and two bird egg amethysts hung from her ears. Her crown was a golden circlet shaped like branches and berries. She floated down to the ballroom like a flower on a stream, smiling and greeting the crowd of guests that swarmed around her and Amber.

One of the young men jostled Cedric as he moved to greet Princess Sofia and the sorcerer forced himself to turn away. No good could come of getting caught mooning over her like the young bucks at the party. He could just imagine King Roland’s face if he saw. Cedric plunged blindly into the crowd moving away from Sofia. She was here, now he would just have to wait till the first dance. People swirled around Cedric, their brightly colored clothes dazzling. He had no idea where he was going and he stretched up to try and see over the crowd when someone caught his hand. He whirled around to find Sofia holding him. She looked a bit out of breath like she had dashed after him. The people close to them were watching with definite interest. Cedric flushed and gently disengaged from her grip.

“Princess Sofia.” He bowed formally. “You look beautiful as always.”

Confusion wrinkled her brow but her manners were flawless so Sofia curtsied back. “Thank you Mister Cedric, you look quite handsome as well.”

Cedric fidgeted, unsure of what to say.

“You aren’t leaving are you?” Sofia blurted out. “The dancing is going to start soon.” 

The anxiety in her voice was unmistakable and he was driven to reassure her. 

"I'm not leaving. I was merely going to pay my respects to your mother and father." 

Sofia visibly relaxed, her cheeks going pink as she looked away from him. "Oh. Well, I don't want to keep you, we can talk later." 

With that she turned on her heel and walked back to her group of friends who were excitedly chattering with Princess Amber. Cedric watched her until he noticed the small crowd of onlookers they had drawn were still peering at him, their eyes sharp. He ducked his head and slipped through the crowd to where the King and Queen had mounted their dais. 

After several minutes of pleasantries with King Roland and Queen Miranda, Cedric made his way to one of the open balconies off the ballroom. He desperately needed some fresh air. He strode to the railing and looked out over the manicured palace gardens. It was too early in the year for most of the plants but he caught a sweet breeze coming from the citrus trees in the greenhouse. He ran a hand through his silvered bangs and tried to get a handle on his racing thoughts. 

There was a strange undercurrent in Sofia’s behavior towards him today. Every time she looked at him, his blood heated. He had to be careful lest he touch Sofia with the feelings he’d kept under lock and key for more than a year now. He had to admit he was looking forward to their dance, they had danced before at more informal occasions but he had never been honored with her first dance at a ball. He was still mystified as to why she had asked him. Surely there were plenty of young men who would jump at the chance to dance with her. Sofia played her cards close to her chest when it came to her romantic attachments so perhaps she was using him to throw her family off the scent of whoever she was really attracted to. No, Cedric shook his head. He refused to believe Sofia would use him like that. She was being kind, that was all, and he mustn't make too much of it. 

“Mister Cedric.”

Sofia’s voice rang out and he turned to find her standing in the doorway her hands clasped in front of her.

“The first dance is about to start.”

She met his eyes, looking every inch the fairy princess from a midsummer reverie. 

Cedric smiled and held out his hand.“Shall we?”

She fit her palm against his and he led her to the dance floor. There was a giddiness to the atmosphere in the ballroom, intimate conversations, lingering glances, surreptitious touches. It made Cedric a bit uneasy though he couldn’t say why. Several other couples were already on the dance floor including the King and Queen, Princess Amber and Prince Hugo, and Prince James and Princess Vivian. Cedric glided Sofia into their midst and they all made space. Princess Amber gave Cedric a wink that startled him and she giggled behind her hand. Cedric’s skin tingled as all the eyes in the room settled upon the couples. He still held Sofia’s hand and he set his other on her waist, drawing her close to him. She stared up into his face and smiled. The music started and they began to twirl together, Cedric leading her through the turns and dips. They moved in tandem, their bodies each attuned to the other. Sofia petted her hand down his chest.

“Your new robes are quite becoming.”

“Thank you Princess. Though your beauty outshines all others.”

“Please call me Sofia,” she said softly.

“Sofia.” Cedric couldn’t keep the huskiness out of his voice.

Her lips turned up in a satisfied smile and she moved closer. Even through his robes and her dress he could feel her body, all sensuous curves and lithe muscle, and it was such sweet torture to be so close to her. His eyes devoured her, the rise and fall of her chest with her breath, the graceful lines of her throat and jaw, the sweet jasmine scent of her brunette tresses. She tipped her face up a bit more, bringing her mouth tantalizingly close. 

“Mister Cedric, there’s a reason I wanted you to dance with me tonight,” she said, her eyes downcast so all he could see was the fan of her eyelashes against her cheeks. 

Cedric’s whole body thrummed at these words and he missed a step. He was sure she must feel the pounding of his heart against her chest. They whirled around the floor, weaving past the other couples. Cedric held his breath, waiting for her to say more. 

“There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time now. You don’t have to answer me now, but I need to say it, okay?”

Cedric nodded mutely.

“You see Mister Cedric for a while now I’ve–”

A shocked gasp arose from the crowd and Cedric and Sofia both turned to see Princess Amber had been pulled away from Prince Hugo and was being fervently kissed by Princess Hildegard. Amber for her part wasn’t resisting, she stood stock still with an elated look in her wide open eyes. Everyone in the crowd stood frozen watching the two women passionately kiss each other. 

“I suspected as much,” Sofia murmured under her breath.

Cedric glanced sideways at her. King Roland went over and said something under his breath to his daughter. 

Amber broke the kiss long enough to say, “I love Hildegard and I don’t care who knows it.” 

Prince Hugo to his credit didn’t even look upset, more amused by the scene unfolding before him. Amber and Hildegard professed their long clandestine love to each other each with happy tears on their cheeks. There was a smattering of cheers and cooing from the girls’ friends all of whom, like Sofia were unsurprised by this revelation. The commotion continued for a few more minutes, everyone talking over everyone else but finally Prince Hugo gave the girls his blessing and bowed out leaving Hildegard and Amber happily holding hands. 

The band began to play again and Cedric wavered, unsure whether he too should bow out since the first dance was technically over. Sofia however trailed her arms up around his neck. 

“Not so fast, that wasn’t a whole dance.”

The noise in the ballroom picked up again, a feverish excitement suffusing the room. Cedric looked around uneasily. 

“Princess, I’m not entirely sure what is going on.”

Sofia laughed. “It’s a party Mister Cedric, people are having fun. Come and dance with me.”

Sofia pulled him back onto the floor and they began to move together. She pressed herself against his chest, her movements taking full advantage of the lack of space between them. Cedric set his teeth and willed his body not to react to her. A gasp and a shout came from the other side of the room and Cedric caught sight of several couples kissing rather passionately for a royal function. 

“So as I was saying, Mister Cedric, I have feelings…”

The music cut again and a collective gasp spread through the crowd. Cedric watched with mounting dread as Baileywick marched right up to King Roland and planted his lips on him. Everyone in the room froze until the King managed to break the kiss.

“Baileywick, what are you doing?” Kind Roland demanded breathlessly. 

With that chaos broke out in the ballroom. Cedric and Sofia both moved into the thick of things even as more trouble began to sprout around them. One couple had tumbled to the floor the two men ravishing each other with kisses. Prince Zandar had Princess Clio on his lap, his hand very obviously under her skirt. Baileywick was sobbing a love confession into King Roland shirt as the other man gently patted him. Cedric approached them. He had a very bad feeling about all of this. 

“Let me see him,” he said

King Roland turned Baileywick around. The man was trembling, his skin flushed and his pupils blown wide. Cedric took his pulse and found it racing. He looked like he’d been drugged. Cedric’s stomach was leaden. 

“Baileywick, what have you had to eat or drink tonight?” Cedric asked.

“Not much,” Baileywick sniffed, wiping his eyes. “I’ve been so busy keeping everything on schedule. I did have a glass of your punch a while ago. It was delicious.”

Cedric closed his eyes and sighed. _Oh Winifred, you didn’t._ He turned to look at the bacchanalia behind him and he knew this was just the sort of joke his mother would play on him. He reached into his robe and grasped his wand. He pointed the wand at Baileywick.

“Amare finitis,” he said with a deft flick of his wrist. 

Baileywick sagged a bit and shook his head like he had just woken up. King Roland held him tightly.

“What on earth is going on here Mister Cedric?” King Roland asked.

Cedric flushed deeply and hung his head. “I’m afraid I’ve been an unwitting participant in one of my mother’s little jokes.” 

Kind Roland frowned. Baileywick had recovered enough to speak and he was horribly embarrassed by his actions though King Roland was happy to laugh it off. After explaining his theory on what was causing the amorous behavior Cedric had been put to work immediately dispelling all those who had drank the punch. He lost Sofia in the crowd while he tried to corral everyone before anyone could take their amorous intentions too far. He’d last seen her helping get people calmed down but had been too busy to try and talk to her.

#

It took more than an hour before the romantic hijinks had settled down enough for Cedric to retire to his room. He loosened his bow tie as he walked along the corridor to his room. Damn Winifred. He should have known his mother couldn’t resist an opportunity to stir up trouble . The love potion she’d sent him made any clandestine longing overpower the drinker until they had no choice but to act. Thankfully those without a secret crush were completely unaffected. He was now more grateful than ever that he hadn’t had a taste or he too would have been one of those who had exposed their feelings to the entire kingdom tonight. 

He ran a hand over his face. He could still feel all the places Sofia had touched him tonight, each spot a pulsing tingle. He would never forget the sensation of moving with her, the two of them completely engaged with each other for a brief moment in time. She never had gotten the chance to tell him why she had wanted to dance with him. 

A chill ran down Cedric’s spine and he stopped short in the hallway. The way Sofia had been dancing with him, might she too have been under the control of the love potion? He would have to go and check on her after he had changed out of his dress robes. 

He opened the door to his tower room and slunk inside. Wormwood flew off his perch and landed on his shoulder to greet him.

“Hello Wormy. Did you have a good evening?”

The raven cawed in reply, nuzzling his head against Cedric’s cheek. 

“Mine did not go as I’d planned,” Cedric sighed. 

He shrugged off his robe and hung it up, then he unbuttoned his vest and shirt and headed into his bedchamber to find his regular robes. He opened the door and stopped cold in his tracks. Sofia sat perched on the end of his bed. She still wore her ballgown letting him know she had come directly to his room. She looked at him, her eyes traveling down the pale expanse of his chest and belly. Cedric grabbed his shirt and pulled it closed, feeling as exposed by her eyes on his body as he did by having her here in his bedchamber. 

“I’m sorry to barge in like this,” Sofia said before he could get his brain to form words. 

“Is everything all right?” he asked, proud that his voice came out fairly smooth. 

“No.” Sofia stood, her hands fisted into the skirt of her dress. “Tonight didn’t go at all how I wanted it to.” 

“I’m afraid some of that was my fault. I had no idea my mother sent me a love potion–”

Whatever else he’d been going to say was cut off as Sofia stepped forward, threw her arms around his neck and sealed their mouths together. The suddenness of the act made it impossible for Cedric to do anything but react. He circled her with his own arms drawing her tight against him. Feeling her against his bare skin sent a pulse of lust straight to his groin. Cedric licked across her lower lip and when she opened her mouth for him it was the sweetest treat. He kissed her deeper, unable to believe he was actually holding Sofia against him. Just then the image of Princess Amber kissing Princess Hildegard flashed in his mind. Though it hurt terribly Cedric broke the kiss and stepped back, putting some space between them. 

“Sofia, I need to know, did you drink the punch tonight?” 

“What?” She frowned and then crossed her arms in front of her. “You think I’m here because of a love potion?”

“It acts on feelings you have repressed in some way, maybe you had a crush on me that never went away and now it’s making you do things you otherwise wouldn't," Cedric tried to explain.

Sofia gave a harsh laugh. "You think this is some infatuation that I never got over? Cedric I'm an adult and I think I know my own feelings." 

“Sofia, I know you’re–”

“Obviously you don’t,” she snapped. 

She walked past him and out the door of his room. All the breath whooshed out of Cedric lungs. He could still smell jasmine and a hint of her own feminine smell in the air. He sat down heavily on his bed and put his head in his hands. He had been handed the one thing he’d always wanted and his mother’s stupid love potion had thrown doubt onto the passion between them when they’d kissed. He should go after her and make sure she was alright, if she’d drank the potion she would need his help. The angry lash of her final words kept him rooted to the spot. He’d give her some time to calm down first. 

Cedric stood and mechanically finished undressing, then he slunk back to his bathroom to wash the night off of him.

#

After a long self recriminating soak Cedric drained the tub and wrapped one of the fluffy white towels around his waist. When he came back out into his bedroom his eyes fell on some leather bound notebooks and a letter addressed to him arranged in a neat little stack on his bed. He crept forward, almost afraid to see what the letter said. He recognized the delicate swirls of Sofia’s handwriting. A little thrill ran through him, she’d been back in his room while he was naked in the tub. 

He sat on the bed and picked up the letter first. 

Dearest Cedric,

I’m sorry for storming out earlier, I just couldn’t think of any way to make you believe me when you were so determined to attribute my feelings to that silly love potion. It hurt me to have you compare what I feel for you, what I’ve felt for a while now, to mere puppy love when I know it is so much more. I think the only way to make you understand how much I truly care for you is to show you. So here are my journals. I’ve marked the important passages and while I feel some trepidation at letting you read my most personal thoughts I am ready to lay my heart bare before you in the hopes that you will give my feelings true consideration instead of dismissing them. Take all the time you need but please return these to me when you have an answer. 

All my heart,

Sofia

  
  


Cedric’s hand trembled as he set down the letter and glanced at the journals. There were small pieces of paper marking the passages she wanted him to read. He picked up the first one and opened it to the first passage. It was dated six years ago.

_This morning Mister Cedric agreed to teach me how to make a levitation potion and the strangest feeling overcame while I was with him. He was showing me how to properly grate an ilirum root, his hand on mine, and I got the strongest desire to have his hands on me everywhere. I kept imagining him stroking up my arms and then down to cup my breasts or even further down to my hips, to pull me tight against him. I was so caught up in my fantasy it was impossible to concentrate on what he was telling me and I made a horrible mess of the potion. It turned my hair green instead of making me levitate._

_I’ve always thought Mister Cedric was quite handsome but like how one feels about a teacher, someone attractive but completely unavailable to me. However for the rest of the day I could barely look at his hands in those fingerless gloves he likes without my whole body going warm and soupy. Could it be I’m developing a crush on him? What am I going to do with myself?_

  
  


The idea of Sofia fantasizing about his hands on her body was enough to give Cedric his own warm and soupy reaction. Six years ago. Had she really been looking at him with desire all this time? His heartbeat quickened. There was one more passage in the journal he held dated almost six months after the first one. 

_I can’t keep my mind off of Mister Cedric. Everyday I find myself inventing reasons to spend more time with him and when I can’t be with him even the sight of him is enough to make my heart flutter. Then there are the dreams , which have come almost every night for months now. Sometimes they are so intense I wake up shaking and wet between my legs and other times they are sweet enough to make my chest ache._

_It’s started to affect my relationship with him. I don’t know how to behave around him when my heart is pounding and my stomach is filled with butterflies. Why just the other day I reached out and took his hand while he was showing me how to do a duplication spell. He let me hold him and the touch of his skin made me feel so tender. Is this more than just a crush? Have I fallen in love with Cedric? And if I did, could he ever love me back?_

  
  
  


Cedric closed the journal and pressed it to his chest. He could still remember that day too. The warmth of her fingers entwined with his. He had assumed it was just Sofia being her usual affectionate self. It thrilled him to know that they had both been so affected by a simple touch. 

He slowly worked his way through the passages Sofia had marked for him. Some spoke of desire, others of frustration, but through them all was her growing love for him. Then he came to the last entry, dated two days before.

  
  


_The Valentine’s ball is coming and I’m going to do it there, I’m going to ask Cedric to dance and tell him I love him. I know it is a risk, he may never be able to see me as a woman instead of the little girl he once barely tolerated but I can’t bear to keep these feelings hidden anymore. I know life offers no guarantee and there is every chance he will not return my feelings. But as Amber says there is every chance he will and I cannot know until I take the leap and confess to him. Amber and Vivian have helped me pick out a beautiful dress and I can’t wait for him to see me in it. I know it is probably me projecting my feelings onto him but I have often noticed him looking at me and felt that there was more in his gaze than he let on. Either way the ball will set me free, whether it leads to a future with Cedric or my first heartbreak. Wish me luck._

  
  


Cedric stood and hastily threw on some clothes then he picked up the stack of journals and headed out into the castle. He had to go to her, to apologize on his knees and beg her to let him make it up to her. 

The corridors were quiet, mostly the servants cleaning up after the ball and a few straggling guests who would sleep it off in palace rooms tonight. He made his way to Sofia’s room, eternally grateful he hadn’t run into any members of the royal family on his way. He was sure one look from the King or Queen would have undone him. 

He reached out and knocked tentatively on Sofia’s door, praying she was still awake. At first there was silence and then shuffling and whispering.

“Who is it?” Sofia called through the door.

“It’s me,” Cedric said. 

The door opened and Sofia reached out and tugged him inside. She closed the door behind him and Cedric found himself in her chambers for the first time in a long time. It had beautiful lavish decor and reminded him of the woman who it belonged to. A little playful, very feminine, but functional and airy. 

Sofia watched him look around, her eyes red rimmed and puffy, hinting at tears. She wore an ankle length ivory nightgown that had ties up the front and on the little ruffled cap sleeves. Cedric could make out her areolas through the fabric and he forced himself to look only at her face. 

“Thank you for letting me read these.” Cedric held out the stack of journals to her. 

She took them without a word.

Cedric took a deep breath and continued. “I owe you an apology Sofia. The way I treated you earlier was unkind. You see, I’ve wanted you for so long that when you kissed me I panicked. I thought for sure it couldn’t be real that my dream was coming true.”

Sofia buried her face in her hands and let out a soft cry. She wiped angrily at the tears that spilled onto her cheeks. Cedric froze for a second, sure that he had ruined everything but then something in him surged, powerful and strong. He went to Sofia and pulled her against him, gentling her. She melted into his embrace, pressing her face into his chest and taking a shuddering breath.

“I love you so much,” she whispered against him.

He touched her chin and turned her face up, brushing his lips over the tear tracks on her face. 

“I love you too, Sofia. I’m sorry I was such a fool.” 

She silenced him with a kiss and once again Cedric was floored by the sweet taste of her mouth. This time he didn’t let his worries hold him back. He kissed her with abandon, letting his tongue explore her mouth while he clutched her tightly against him. Sofia let out a soft moan inside his mouth and it shot straight down his spine to his prick. It twitched and thickened and Cedric shifted his hips away. He didn’t want Sophia to feel his excitement but he had no control over his body when she was this close. 

As if to prove his point Sofia trailed a hand down his chest and belly stopping at his waistline. She broke the kiss. 

“Cedric, it’s okay.”

He shook his head, his face on fire. “It isn’t. I shouldn’t. We’re not even officially courting yet and if your parents knew I was here…”

Sofia laughed. “My goodness, you are old fashioned. I assure you it is none of my parents’ business whether I have a man in my room.” 

She punctuated her words by taking his hand and guiding him through her sitting room back to her bed chamber. One wall was entirely windows, with the shades drawn back letting the moon and starlight spill into the room. The ceiling lights were off but a bedside lamp was lit, drawing Cedric’s eye to the huge luxurious bed. The bedclothes were buttery yellow with lilac flowers embroidered on them, and the amount of pillows bordered on hedonistic. 

Sofia expertly maneuvered him onto the bed and then climbed on top of him, her lips once again finding his. Cedric knew he should protest but the feel of her sliding against him, her legs spread so that her core was right on top of his erection was enough to make him helpless against the rising tide of his own desire. He snaked one hand around her waist while the other tangled into her silken hair. The sweet heat of her mouth combined with her trembling but insistent touches drove Cedric wild until he was straining beneath her, bucking his hips against hers in mimicry of what he truly wanted. At last he broke the kiss. 

“Sofia,” he said, the words a hot breath between them. “How far do you want to take this?” 

“I want you to make love to me.” 

She looked down at him with her big blue eyes dark with lust. Cedric’s cock pulsed as he imagined plunging inside Sofia. 

“I want it too.”

“Can I see you?” Sophia asked, one hand trailing to the top button of his shirt. 

Cedric swallowed. His body was pale, long, and lean, his muscles wiry instead of bulky. He couldn’t help worrying that he wouldn’t be able to match up to her dreams of him. 

“Yes,” he said softly.

Sofia slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, her eyes darting up to his face after each one to check if he was okay. She probably remembered the way he’d prudishly shielded himself from her eyes earlier. 

“It’s okay,” Cedric reassured her. 

She took him at his word and quickly divested him of his shirt and vest. She lightly trailed her fingers down the smattering of black hair in the center of his chest. The pads of her fingers found his nipples and Cedric sucked in a breath as she teased over them. Sofia smiled wickedly at his reaction. 

“You like that?” she asked. 

Cedric nodded. She dipped her head and touched the sensitive tips with her tongue. A shaky gasp tore out of him and his cock jerked in his pants. He had never been so worked up in his entire life just from having his nipples played with. A few of his past lovers had even called him distant during their intimate encounters but with Sofia he felt like an overwhelmed young man again. 

Sofia’s hot lips and teeth trailed down his trembling belly to the waistband of his pants. She looked up at him with enough desire to make his mouth go dry. She undid his breeches and in one smooth motion pulled them and his undergarments down his long legs. He kicked them off, completely bare before her, his prick tight against his belly. He could feel her eyes on him, greedily drinking in his flesh and it was maddening how much he both wanted to be seen and yet wanted to cover himself. 

“Somehow you are even more handsome than I imagined you’d be,” she said. “Especially here.” 

Sofia reached out with one finger and ran it down the underside of his cock. 

“I never thought I would get to see you like this, touch you like this. To give you the kind of pleasure I always dreamed about.”

Cedric knew the feeling. How had he gotten lucky enough to have the woman of his dreams looking at him with such love and desire while she stroked him? It defied everything he’d once believed about the nature of life. But then again, Sofia had been doing that from the first day he met her, slowly tearing away the assumptions and prejudices he’d wrapped around himself. He looked down at his Princess, her cheeks flushed from arousal, and he had to do something to relieve the monstrous pressure in his cock. Cedric took her hand in his and guided her to grip him. 

“Please,” he asked. 

She closed her fingers over him and he let her go. She explored him with soft little strokes and touches that started shy but grew bolder until he let out a choked moan and thrust his hips helplessly into her hand. She pulled back his foreskin revealing his flushed, wet head and then settled down between his thighs. He knew what was coming but he still couldn’t stifle his shout when she swirled her tongue around his tip. His cock jerked, leaking a shiny pearl of pre-seminal fluid against her tongue. 

“Sofia,” Cedric cried as he shivered under her tender licks. 

She sealed her lips and sucked him in, first shallow then deep. Cedric gripped handfuls of the blankets and set his teeth. It was so good, so sweet, but as his testicles drew up and the tension inside him wound tighter and tighter he knew he couldn’t withstand her mouth right now. She wanted to play with him, and there would be time for that, nights when he’d let her have him however she wanted, nights when he’d relish spilling himself down her throat. But right now it was too much to bear. 

He slid one hand into her soft brown hair, pulling gently so she’d release him. He drew her up and kissed her deep. 

“Let me make you feel good,” he said.

He gathered the fabric of her nightgown. Sofia nodded and he carefully lifted the satin up her body and over her head. He laid her down, the dueling light sources played over Sofia’s now bare skin making her both luminous and otherworldly. She was exquisite. Tall like her mother but with a more rounded frame. Her breasts were large, the nipples a deep mauve, each one tightened up into a perfect bud of flesh. Below them her soft pale belly and then the sensuous V of her sex adorned with dark brown curls. Her long legs muscular, her ankles and feet delicately formed. He wanted it all, under him, against him, on his lips, surrounding him until he had memorized every inch of her.

He started slow, sweeping his hands up her arms and then low across her chest, fingers trailing over the tops of her breasts.

“You are a goddess Sofia, beyond beautiful,” he said.

Cedric cupped her breasts with his hands, pinching her hard nipples at the base of his first and middle finger. Sofia let out a gasp and then a sigh. He lowered his mouth to one breast and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Her skin was like honey against his tongue, He lavished attention on one breast and then another while his hands made slow progress down her belly to her vulva. Without hesitation she parted her legs. Cedric looked down at Sofia’s pink, glistening, feminine core. It was too much. His cock throbbed painfully between them and his chest tightened. 

“Please,” Sofia echoed his earlier plea.

Cedric brushed his thumbs down the soft crease between her sex and her thighs and she opened wider for him. He traced over her folds, using enough pressure to make her arch into him. She was soft and slick beneath his fingers. She moaned and canted her hips into his touch. He found her clit and rolled the pad of his index finger around it while with his other hand he did the same around her entrance. 

“God you are so seductive. I want to put my fingers in you, feel you from the inside,” Cedric’s voice came out in a harsh rasp. 

“Yes.” Sofia tipped her pelvis in invitation. 

He slid two fingers into her in an exquisite slow slide. She was so hot around him, her inner walls gripping him and pulling him in. He wanted more of her. He trailed his mouth down to her clit keeping his fingers embedded deeply inside her. The first swipe of his tongue over her sensitive pearl made her cry out and him see stars. She tasted perfect, nectar sweet and heavy on his tongue. 

“Oh Cedric,” Sofia cried. She tangled one of her hands into his black hair. 

He lost himself in her, working with his fingers and tongue until she crested in a wet surge over his fingers. She writhed and cried out his name while he lapped up her release. It was the most wanton sound he had ever heard. He laid his head on her belly and tried to keep himself from humping the bed until he too spilled himself. 

“Cedric?”

He sat up jerkily, unable to stop his hand from going to his cock. He knew Sofia was watching him pump himself with a scorching heat in her eyes but he couldn’t stop.

“Sofia, I’m sorry but I can’t be patient. I need...more.”

Sofia sat up and stilled his frantic motion with a gentle touch to his wrist. She smiled. “I need more too.”

She guided him onto his back on the bed, her hand never leaving his swollen cock. He swallowed and he could still taste her pleasure in his mouth. Cedric groaned. Sofia kissed him. He was light headed, all the blood in his body had flowed down to his groin to receive her. She swung one leg over his hips and lined his tip up with her opening. She was still so wet. She slid his tip over her folds, slicking his cock on her. Then she brought him back to her opening and this time she guided him inside. She took him inch by inch, slow and tortuous but oh so good. Sofia threw her head back and gasped.

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

“No, you feel amazing,” she panted.

Cedric groaned and with a thrust that was harder than he meant it to be he pushed up to the hilt in her tight heat. He wanted to give her a moment to adjust, trembled with the effort of it, but Sofia swirled her hips, grinding against him. With a muttered curse he bucked, succumbing to the inexorable slick heat of Sofia sliding against him, sending electricity up his spine and out through his nerves until he was almost mindless. Sofia kissed him and moaned beautifully, tensing and trembling, her hips lifting her in a primal rhythm up and down on his cock. She reached between them to touch her clit and she tightened around him until he was breathless. Cedric held her hips and moaned each time she came down against him. A hot achy feeling curled in Cedric’s groin.

“I’m getting close,” he cried. 

“Oh, me too,” Sofia moaned. 

Cedric’s hips snapped up to meet her again and again. The small scrap of rationality he held onto told him he should pull out, but as if sensing his intention Sofia tightened her thighs against him.

“Sofia!” 

Cedric tried to hold on but it was too much and in a white hot rush of sensation he spilled himself inside her. Wave after wave of spurted pleasure wrung him out. Dimly he was aware of Sofia following him, sobbing and shaking as she gushed on his cock. He was shattered by the bliss of coming inside her, his mind and body truly at peace for one fleeting moment. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, putting the love that was overflowing his heart into the press of his lips to her. 

He wasn’t sure how long they laid there together, comforting each other with soft touches and kisses. He felt absurdly tender and close to tears. Eventually he softened and slipped from her body but even then Sofia wouldn’t let him go, almost like she was afraid it would hurt if any distance came between them. 

“Are you alright?” Cedric asked.

“Yes.” Sofia smiled and kissed his nose. “More than alright. Are you?”

“I have to admit I feel a bit wrecked.”

“Wrecked?”

“I don’t mean it in a bad way but to go from privately wanting and loving you but knowing it could never be, to finding out you love me and making love to you in the span of less than a day has just blown me away,” he said.

“Why did you think we couldn’t be together?” Sofia asked.

Cedric cringed, he hadn’t meant to bring up all the things that stood between them. “You are a princess and I’m just a sorcerer.”

“You are Enchantsia’s royal sorcerer. And what does my being a princess have to do with it? Mother and Father aren’t backwards enough to have some royal betrothal in line for us. James, Amber, and I have all been given the right to choose our own spouses from whomever we wish. After all, King Roland married my mother and she was as far from royalty as you can get.” Sofia’s crystal blue eyes challenged him. 

“I know but–”

“But what?”

“I’m not good enough for you,” Cedric burst out. Even though the words scratched like thorns between them, he couldn’t keep them in. “You and I both know the terrible things I’ve done. I’ve acted like a selfish child and hurt you even though I was supposed to be an adult.”

Sofia cupped his cheek with her soft palm. “Cedric, that was long ago. You’ve changed and I’ve forgiven you. You are an honorable man, someone I am proud to call my friend, someone I’m happy to give my heart to.” 

The words were almost too much for Cedric to hear. Sofia may have forgiven him for his past misdeeds but he had never entirely forgiven himself. His breath caught in his throat. He lifted her off him, sitting up, but Sofia wasn’t going to let him run away from her. She followed him, moving back into his lap, her legs and arms wrapped around him. She held him tight. 

“Please, let the past go. We all make mistakes but tonight has been magical and I want to see what the future would hold for you and me, but for that to happen you have to want it too,” Sofia whispered the words fiercely into his ear. He could feel the strength of her wanting in her body and her voice, like a core of steel inside her. 

Cedric wanted it to, a thirst that permeated down to his very cells, wanting to drink up her love, and forgiveness, and the promise of what they could be together. He shuddered and clasped her as tightly as she held him. His eyes were wet as he nodded.

“Yes, I can do that. I want to.”

Sofia kissed him, one swift press of her lips after another until they were both breathless and laughing. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Cedric.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sofia.” 


End file.
